queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Londyn Bradshaw
Londyn Bradshaw is a Firbolg Druid and a drag adventurer. She is a criminal spy and assassin. Herstory Season One During the Siege of the Kracken on Fire Island, Londyn was a guest of the Golden Palace, recruited by hotel owner Belfry Ramshackle to assist a party of drag adventurers, Booty and the Hofish, in their quest to gather allies to fight the Kracken. Belfry told the others Londyn had wracked up a high debt during her time in the casino and in exchange for working with the party Belfry would cancel the debt. At the outset of their adventure, Londyn was cautious about revealing herself in her true form, first appearing to the group as an aquatic fox, then turning into a shark, and later a sea star on their first mission to recruit the merfolk population of the island. Alternate Continuity Several versions of Londyn have existed across the mulltiverse. Peachblossom Londyn was a member of the party in an alternate continuity where Booty and the Hofish were hired to perform at a Harvest Festival in the village of Peachblossom. She claimed, possibly jokingly, that she had stalked the party before they noticed her and let them join their performing troop. Upon arriving, they found the festival cancelled as the town was dealing with a vast poisoning of the land as well as missing children. Being a druid, Londyn was determined to help heal the land and with the help of her fellow queens was successful, not only in that, but in helping reunite the children with their town elders. She showcased her powers of speaking with and befriending animals. Her skills in battle are unknown as she managed to avoid all possible combat encounters. Dungeon Dash Londyn was a member of Booty and the Hofiish in a timeline where the group was hired to participate on a magical game show called Mr Boogaloo's Dungeon Dash. Throughout it, she claimed that this was her first day with the group, perhaps jokingly. As the group investigated various rooms and puzzles, Londyn showed a lack of self-concern and routinely put herself in harm's way, repeatedly injuring herself with acid. Londyn also spent a lot of time in the form of a giant snake, even to the point of forgetting she was for a while. She also reached repeatedly for weapons she did not have in her inventory, which may have been a trick of Mr Boogaloo, who was attempting to kill the queens for entertainment. When they bested all of Boogaloo's monsters and learned the true nature of the game, Londyn proved highly suspicious of the treasure horde they found, perhaps having learned the caution she hadn't demonstrated throughout the adventure. vs the Lizard People Another Londyn went up against a villainous version of Irene Dubois who has enthralled other lizardfolk. During this adventure, Londyn befriended a squirrel and later put its life at risk. Character Sheet Equipment * Staff * Quarterstaff Spells and Abilities * Shapeshifting * Speak with Beast and Leaf * Underwater breathing * Detect Poison Behind the Queens Londyn is a Seattle based Drag Queen and holds the titles of Miss Gay Washington 2018, and Miss Gay Seattle 53 under the Imperial Court of Seattle. She was initially invited to be a part of the show over a year before joining, but had to wait due to her duties in the imperial court. Londyn Bradshaw on Instagram. Category:Player Characters Category:Booty and the Hofish Category:Druids